


Dawning

by aDarkerKnight



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDarkerKnight/pseuds/aDarkerKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning after conversation, at the crack of dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not what I should have been working on, but I couldn't help it. The boys started chatting in my head - how could I possibly ignore them? ;) Also, I've written this in a tense that I don't use very often; hopefully I haven't made a mess of the story by doing that.
> 
> Eternal thank you's to Jessi for BR'ing, even after being up all night! *hugs you really tight*

Clark opens his eyes the second he feels the bed moving behind him. Unconsciously he holds his breath, afraid that when he turns to look, he'll find that Bruce is getting up - that he's leaving while he believes his lover to be still asleep. He's done it more times than Clark can count. He knows why - intellectually, he does - but that doesn't make it any easier.

Except, when he does turn his head to look, he sees that his fears are unfounded. Bruce is still there. In fact he's facing him, a faint smile on his face. A rare smile, Clark knows - the Bat doesn't smile except on certain special occasions.

"Mornin'" Bruce says, his voice thick with sleep. He brushes a stubborn curl out of Clark's eyes.

Suddenly Clark realizes something. Something he missed just a moment ago, when he was busy being hurt and feeling sorry for himself. This isn't the first time he wakes up to find that Bruce is still here. In fact, it's the fourth day in a row. Something's changed, he understands immediately. Something's changed and he can't help but grin about it.

Bruce frowns, a suspicious expression on his face. "Whatcha grinning for?"

"Just happy, I guess," Clark says, grinning even more widely.

"Any particular reason?" Bruce asks, an eyebrow raised. He knows there's no need to voice the question - Clark will tell him anyway - but he likes to feel in control of the conversation somehow.

"Nothing..." Clark lazily runs his hand down Bruce's shoulder and arm. "I just realized this is the fourth morning in a row I woke up to find you're still here."

Bruce gives him a crooked smile. He's been wondering how many more days it would take before Clark noticed. He'd wagered on five, but then again Clark always does figure things out faster than he expects him to.

There are plenty of reasons why he's still around this morning. It's Saturday, they're in Gotham, and it's the dead of winter. But the most important reason is staring right back at him. Of course, Bruce doesn't really know how to express that - he's terribly out of practice.

In fact, he can't help but let some of the Bat seep out in his reply. Unlike Bruce Wayne, the one making headlines in every newspaper's society pages, the real Bruce isn't comfortable when things start taking a sentimental turn. The playboy flirts shamelessly, knowing it'll never lead to anything, but the man - the real one, the one who wants things to lead somewhere - is afraid to let his emotions show.

"Don't think this means you have me domesticated just yet," he warns. "You have about as much chance of that as I have of keeping Superman grounded for very long."

Bruce is perfectly aware that his metaphor is flawed. That's the reason why he's used it - he never says anything without a reason, after all. He's hoping Clark will pick up on that. Clark is the only one who ever really understands when Bruce starts speaking in code.

A sparkle of amusement shines in Clark's eyes. "Oh, you'd be surprised the things Superman would do for you," he says in a soft whisper.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Bruce replies. It's still the Bat talking - it's a defense mechanism for when Bruce really doesn't know what to say. In truth, he was hoping Clark might say that, and the only reason he's afraid is because of everything that this implies.

There's a chuckle from Clark and Bruce's fears just sort of melt away. Somehow, on a deep level, he knows that there's nothing to be afraid of. He reaches over and places a light kiss on his lover's lips.

The kiss turns more passionate and Clark pulls Bruce closer, holding him there in an iron grip. So closely and tightly, in fact, that Bruce can't possibly ignore the feel of Clark's growing erection.

When Clark thrusts his hips forward, in clear indication of what he desires, Bruce pulls back, and shakes his head.

"You really have just a one track mind, don't you?" he comments.

Not that he really minds, of course. Playing the billionaire playboy generally leaves him stimulated, but never satisfied, and he's thankful for the fact that Clark is just as easily stimulated. The problem with having Superman for a lover, though, is that he has as much stamina as the entire starting line of the Metropolis Marathon - and even Batman can't always keep up with that. But then Superman - Clark - is caring and considerate and never pushes further than he knows Bruce can go. It's one of the many reasons why Bruce loves him so much. He hasn't really managed to find a way to say it yet, but he hopes that Clark can tell anyway.

"Oh, come on..." Clark wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "I know you haven't got any appointments until this afternoon." He strokes Bruce's back, letting his hand linger on the soft roundness of his rear.

Bruce rolls his eyes. He knows when he's defeated. Not that he was playing to win this one argument. "Remind me to have my agenda lead-lined," he says, abandoning himself to his lover's ministrations.

Later, as they lay side by side, still panting, Bruce reaches for Clark's hand and squeezes it gently.

"Hey, Kent?"

Clark chuckles. Bruce never calls him that unless he's teasing - or when he feels a need to distance himself. "Yeah?" His smile dies somewhat. Why would Bruce want to distance himself from him now?

Bruce stares at the ceiling for a moment. "What are you doing, say... for the rest of your natural life?" He turns to look at Clark as he whispers the last few words, forcing himself not to remember that this man's natural life will likely last centuries longer than his own.

Clark turns on his side, an almost blinding smile spread across his face. "Oh... I dunno... maybe trying to domesticate a stubborn old bat I know from Gotham City."

Bruce looks away at the ceiling again, letting out the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He squeezes Clark's hand more tightly and for a moment they lay in silence again.

"Hey, Clark?"

"Yeah?" he breathes, nuzzling Bruce's neck.

"I love you for trying," Bruce tells him hesitantly, taking an almost shy glance toward him.

He's rewarded by yet another blinding smile. "I love you for letting me try."

Bruce turns on his side, facing Clark. "Don't ever leave," he pleads, showing his truly vulnerable self for just a brief instant.

He's lost everyone he'd ever loved - the first two made him who he is now, the next made him bitter, distant, unable to trust. Losing this one, he knows, would destroy him completely.

"I'm not going anywhere," Clark tells him as he gently brushes the tip of his nose against Bruce's. "Hey, I promised you the rest of my natural life, just a minute ago."

Bruce smiles, a very rare, completely sincere smile. "I'm going to hold you to that, you know."

"I certainly hope so," Clark says softly before leaning in to kiss him.

  
=> The End.


End file.
